Bad Seeds
The Bad Seeds is a Whateley club for the children of supervillains. Resources They have a secret lair (called The Lair) under Schuster Hall below the Homer Gallery but above The Vault. The Bad Seed share their expertise through a so-called "Book of Dirty Tricks:" :Sometime back in the 1970s, early Bad Seeds (or whatever they called themselves back then) shared little secrets, tricks and techniques that they or their parents had come up with, and since you couldn’t always track someone down in a hurry, they wrote them down in a physical book, the first five volumes of which are still down in the Seed’s secret hang. But time marching on and all that, it has since gone online, with an encrypting security program that even Cheese admits is first rate. Since those early days, the Book of Dirty Tricks has grown into a truly awesome compendium of Cons, Swindles, Gaffs, Pranks, Stunts, Dodges, Hoaxes, Tricks, Ploys, Mind Games, Gimmicks, Social Engineering, Shills, Lures, Stalls, Switches, Decoys, Deceptions, Blinds, Bluffs, Traps, Hacks, Gambits, Stratagems and other diverse methods of getting around the blind spots in the human psyche. There are also a wide variety of recipes, formulae, plans, blueprints and programming gags for a wide variety of nasty bits of business. Most of them are sadly obsolete, but you can go back and look at what Bad Seeds of years gone by have come up with, and update them with a little ingenuity. If I have risen to great heights of cunning in my adventures, it’s because I stand on the shoulders of giants. Nasty, sneaky, devious, twisty, underhanded Giants. :Of course, not every Bad Seed can access the Book of Dirty Tricks. You have to come up with a new Dirty Trick, something that the Senior Seeds agree is worthy of The Book. And not just some technological gimmick; it has to be a ploy of the mind, something that has nothing to do with your powers or magic or technology, just a play on the weaknesses and kinks of the human psyche. You’re not really a ‘Bad Seed’ until you find a new gambit, get it vetted by the Senior Seeds, and write your name in the book of Dirty Secrets.Diamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Chapter 3 Alumni Class of 2006 *Neon RoseDiamonds Are a Vamp's Best Friend: Part 1 Expelled *Nightfox Members Class of 2007 *Damien Faust *Psike *1 more senior Class of 2008 *Render (Raymond Banks) **Father: Sunder *Silver Serpent (Laurel Hua, Hua Chu Lan) **Father: Iron Dragon Class of 2009 *She-Beast (Jadis Diabolik - nicknames Sheba, Jads) **Father: Dr. Diabolik *Nacht (Katrina Twardovski) **Mother: The Bell Witch *Nephandus (Jean-Armand St. Michel-du Chantraine - nickname J-Arm) **Father: Hexmaster **Mother: The Troll Bride *Rosethorn (Romeo LaClavar) **Mother: Lilith *Thrasher (Nathan Thurston) **Father: Mach-5 **Mother: (name unrevealed in story, but considered very scary) *Winter (Marian Kilgarren-Donnehammer) **Mother: Firetrap **Father: Darkstrom Class of 2010 *Belphoebe (might not be her code name.) **Father: Belphegor **Mother: Jobe **Grandfather: Gizmatic *Cheese (Victor Alexander Maria Stieglitz-Von Maas) **Father: Dr. Sinister **Mother: Duchess *Dragonrider (Lindsay Fellows) **Father: Devilmaster *Jobe Wilkins **Father: Gizmatic *Techno-Devil (Malachi Diabolik) **Father: Dr. Diabolik Class of 2017 (unknown number of members) Class of 2018 *Revel (Regan Rouvier) *Sister Secret (Milena Tarkisian) **Father: Mister Secret Class of 2019 *Snake-eyes Class of 2020 *Dragonblade (A.J. Blackstone) **Mother: Witch Queen **Father: Shadowmage (actually a superhero) Class of 2021-plus *Tek Witch aka "Twitch" (Michelle Jarrowitz) **Father: Tek Knight Unknown Gen2 class These Gen2 students haven't had their class spelled out, but by elimination they are likely to be Class of 2019 *Esquire (Gideon Crawford) **Mother: Iron Belle *Hammer **Father: Anvil *Raccoon (Tyler Voight) **Mother: Madame Midnight **Father: unknown (though Tyler claims him to be a ninja) *Snake-eyes References Category:Cliques Category:Bad Seeds